fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia
(Not to be confused with the similarly spelled character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =July 7 |nationality =Ylisse |faction(s) =Ylisse Pegasus Knight Squad The Shepherds |occupation(s)=Member of the Pegasus Knight Squad Member of the Shepherds |relatives =Severa (Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Chapter 7: Incursion |class =Pegasus Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Eimi Okada English Julie Ann Taylor }} Cordelia is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening and is the mother of Severa. Profile Cordelia is a member of Ylisse's Pegasus Knights, and is a childhood friend of Sumia. Her duty is to protect the royal family, though she also guides Sumia when the latter is in trouble. She rides a pegasus named Aurora. During her days as a recruit, it was apparent that she was a prodigy in nearly everything she attempted to do, except running. It was her lack of running skill that led her to the squad in the first place. Eventually she would enter the Pegasus Knight squad as an official member, though she was heavily hazed. Her senior officer was Phila who expressed confidence in her abilities and assured that she would become an exemplary knight. During an undisclosed incident in the past, she was rescued by Chrom, the prince of Ylisse. Charmed by his dashing rescue, Cordelia became smitten by the prince, but she decided to keep these feelings to herself as she noticed that his affections were for someone else. Cordelia and her squad were stationed in Ylisstol to protect the capital while Emmeryn was being escorted away to protect her from the Plegian army. However, her squad was decimated by a surprise attack by Plegia on the capital. Cordelia was fighting off Plegian forces in the capital with the rest of her squad when her senior squad members elected that she leave the capital and warn Emmeryn, Phila, and the Shepherds; as well as to preserve their legacy. Due to their sacrifice, Cordelia was the only one to survive. Cordelia manages to make contact with the Shepherds at Border Pass just shortly after the Hierarch betrays them to a Plegian force lead by Vasto. After the Shepherds manage to defeat Vasto's forces, Emmeryn decides to return to the capital to parley with Gangrel with Phila in tow for protection. Cordelia volunteers to accompany them back to Ylisse; however, Phila orders her to stay with Chrom and his army, which she reluctantly agrees to. After the war, if Cordelia remains unmarried, she continued her service as a pegasus knight and became a figurehead to all Ylissean warriors. Some say it was because of her unrequited love for someone, though she never stated who that person is. Paralogue In Paralogue 10, Chrom's army arrives at a castle to reclaim stolen goods from a band of thieves led by an ex-Valmese general. Among the band of thieves is a young girl, Severa. If Cordelia speaks to her, Severa immediately recognizes her, though Cordelia does not know her. She tells her to either stay out of her way or else she will have to cut her down for Chrom's sake. Severa angrily responds that she seems to care about Chrom only and that the only thing she wants to do at that time was to speak with Holland, a man working for the thieves. Cordelia and the others help Severa infiltrate the base and talk to Holland while defeating the thieves inside. After the battle, Cordelia thanks her for helping out. Severa tells her that she only fought to reclaim something important that Nelson stole: a ring. Cordelia takes a closer look at the ring, notices that it matches her wedding ring, and realizes that Severa is her future daughter. Severa asks her why she had to die as she assumed that she fought to protect Chrom when she said that she fought for "something that mattered". However, Cordelia believes that Severa is who she fought and died for. Severa cries onto her mother, happy to be reunited with her. Cordelia promises not to leave her this time and Severa joins the army. Personality Cordelia is considered to be a genius who can do most things flawlessly; though she hates being referred to as such, mainly because it reminds her of being teased by her seniors, who called her a genius many times in a hazing manner. However, in actuality, it is because Cordelia realized that her comrades truly meant it, proven when they sacrificed themselves so that Cordelia could escape and thus would be their legacy. She is aware of her prodigious talents and as a result is seen as a prideful individual by Libra, and arrogant by her senior Pegasus Knight. She is not without flaws, however, as she admits to Virion that she is a bit ill-tempered, and in some conversations, she shows to have little self-esteem. Cordelia has strong, unrequited feelings for Chrom ever since he saved her during a incident from when she tried to do too much on her own, but she keeps them hidden since she knows that he has feelings for someone else; thus, making a relationship with him impossible. This is reflected in the game and Fire Emblem Warriors with Chrom and Cordelia being unable to support one another. Around Chrom, most notably in the Summer Scramble, she acts quite nervous, tense, and overwhelmed by emotion when around him, having a hard time every time she speaking to him, once even fainting at the idea of physical contact with him. Her clear affection for Chrom is noticed by many of the other men in the army that she can support, with this particularly being on a reason of conflict with her future daughter, Severa. Cordelia can eventually move past these feelings towards Chrom if she achieves an S-Support. This is reflected in one of her Event Tile quotes with her daughters as well as more specifically to Robin in the Summer Scramble. Based on her supports, she is not satisfied with the term "average", as she aims to be perfect in mastering her skills and anything she does, with Chrom saying it both her greatest strength, and her greatest flaw. Her perfectionism caused many of her fellow Pegasus Knights to haze her, believing that she was looking down on them, by to also throw their lives away when Gangrel attacked Ylisstol, believing that she was the future of the Pegasus Knights. This also causes her to be unable to initially understand Sumia's tendencies to perform flower fortunes before a battle, but she accepts Sumia's hobby upon Sumia explaining her reasoning. She is described by Lon'qu and Libra as a workaholic, as she continuously fretted over unfinished work for the army and stressed over it, even exhausting herself too much by trying to do too much on her own. In her supports with Robin, she feels remorseful that her squad gave up their lives for her; but she decides to live and fight on in their memory. It is revealed in her supports with Stahl that she plays the harp, and one day hopes to be as good as Phila was. In the Roster Rescue and Summer Scramble DLCs, she is shown to be embarrassed by her modest bust size, constantly wearing her breastplate to make it seem that her breasts are bigger than they really are. Cordelia sighs the most in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |60% |20% |60% |60% |45% |45% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | -1 | +2 | +2 | -1 | 0 | -1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *Robin (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Robin (Female) *Sumia *Panne *Severa *Morgan (Only if Cordelia is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Cordelia is the second aerial unit who joins in the game, appearing a little later after Sumia. Cordelia has higher Strength than Sumia, but is slightly inferior in terms of Skill and Speed. In spite of this, her well-rounded growths across the board more than sufficiently make up for this small deficiency. As Cordelia's Magic growth is lower than that of Sumia, she is thus better off as a Falcon Knight instead of a Dark Flier to fully harness her high Strength growth. Like Sumia, she is especially good for units that require the extra mobility when paired up, allowing them to traverse terrain that they are normally incapable of crossing. Regardless, Cordelia should spend some time as a Dark Flier in order to obtain the Galeforce skill. If the decision is made to keep Cordelia in a Pegasus Knight-related class, the Falcon Knight's Lancefaire skill will further boost her already high Strength. It is a good idea to pass down Galeforce to her children to aid them in their leveling-up process. Reclassing Cordelia's two alternate class sets are that of the Dark Mage and the Mercenary lines. Cordelia is not suited to be a Dark Mage or a Sorcerer due to her low Magic growth and cap, leaving her offensively inferior to Tharja and Henry. As a Dark Knight, however, she is, Strength-wise, better than Tharja and even with Henry. Regardless of these glaring flaws, it is still recommended for Cordelia to be briefly reclassed into a Sorcerer in order to obtain the Vengeance and Tomebreaker skills to aid her in boosting her damage output and developing an immunity to wind magic. Cordelia is a great Mercenary having only 1 point less in her strength cap over Gregor but is slightly faster than him and matches him point for point in almost every other stat. Cordelia should grab Armsthrift, as it is one of the most useful skills in the game since it prolongs weapon usage. As a Hero, Cordelia will learn Sol and is a great healing skill since this can activate during either turn. Though it does not have a fixed HP recovery as Lifetaker, Cordelia should activate it fairly often with her high skill caps. As a Bow Knight, Cordelia can grab Bowbreaker to deal with Archers better. Cordelia makes a very capable Hero and should be the main reclass option if you prefer her not to be a Pegasus Knight related class. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Knight Paragon :''The sole survivor of Ylisse's pegasus knights. Humble and supremely talented. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Brave Lance Night Sky }} Lance |Skill= Brave Lance+ Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Set Cordelia boasts one of the best optimized offensive stat spreads with a respectable 35/35 Atk/Spd stat, matching her to the likes of Elincia and Tana in her role as a Flying unit. Unlike the other two, Cordelia is much more accessible, making her a solid budget flier. With her lacking defenses, she carves out an excellent role as a player phase oriented character, benchmarking herself as a serviceable unit that is easy to access and build with just her base kit alone. Her innate base weapon is a Brave Lance+, giving her the ability to double attack and even quad some units with potent attacks. Her Spd is high enough that, despite the -5 Spd penalty, she was able to quad attack against certain enemies. With Cordelia's Lance equipped, which she receive later, she received a massive boost as not only did it have 2 more might than a Brave Lance, but the Spd penalty is only -2. As such she can easily Quad attack a decent chunk of its in the meta, especially refined as she gains +4 Atk/Spd so long as she starts combat over 70%, which is a bit of a disconnect to a great Skill B, Desperation if the HP requirement was the opposite. While she may not be as overly powerful as a Lance flier as Catria or Est, both of whom are also great budget merge units, Cordelia is still a solid offensive unit. Cordelia naturally has Galeforce, allowing her to keep her offensive pressure on her own and self invigorate herself given that she can achieve quad attacks with little effort. Triangle Adept increases her color advantages over Red, but the effect is paltry over much better options that can be inherited easily. Pass allows Cordelia to slip through enemies trying to create chokepoints or box her in, but it is usually such situations are a non-factor in most PvP battles. Counters Cordelia's low defenses leave her vulnerable to many units, even some Blue units like Effie and Nowi who can endure her assaults. Common green physical units can dispatch her easily, including Amelia, Hector and Brave Ike as well as magical units like Nino, Green Olwen, and Gunnthrá. Finally, as a flier, Bow units completely obliterate her, though she can barely address this with Iote's Shield against certain bow users. Merric with Excalibur not only has color advantage, but also bonus damage against flying units. His ideal set with Close Counter and good physical bulk makes him an excellent check for Cordelia. Skill Inheritance Options Cordelia has a lot of options for a Weapon inheritance as she can effectively use them to her advantage. Regardless of set, Cordelia should take Reposition which is a standard for most Flying units. Because she has her innate Brave Lance, she has the option to stick with that or inherit a Firesweep Lance for similar results. If running Cordelia with her eponymous lance, focus on enhancing her Player Turn prowess involves giving her Death Blow since it applies when she initiates. Hit and Run is optimal to give herself some distance when she initiates, though Drag Back can be given on a budget, though she cannot apply it always like Hit and Run. While her refine effect does not entirely sync up with them, Fury grants flat stat boosts at the cost of some recoil, which puts her into Desperate range safely. Unfortunately this skill pair will push her out of her refine skill's range. Finally, Cordelia shines best on a Flier team so providing Hone Fliers or Goad Fliers allows her to return the favor to her allies. Cordelia can really make use of any Lance, but Firesweep Lance+ is widely considered to be one of her best, as she can initiate on enemies and prevent retaliation. With a focus on her speed, she can eliminate much of the competition uncontested. By running Galeforce, Cordelia can smash through enemies and use the special proc to retreat to safety or press onward. Alternatively, Moonbow has a fast cooldown and gives her more power to finish off foes. Heavy Blade syncs well with Galeforce to ensure it procs as often as possible, though those running on a budget can take Life and Death or Swift Sparrow for general stat boosts and syncs well since Cordelia is a player phase unit anyways. Chill Speed ensures that Cordelia can double as much as possible, though those running on a budget can take Swordbreaker since she can easily dispatch most Red foes with this build. Otherwise, Hit and Run allows her to poke and retreat and even grant a huge retreat/advancing distance on level with Cavalry units with Galeforce. |-|Bridal Blessings= ;Perfect Bride :Pegasus knight of Ylisse who excels in all things, including being delightful. Hopes to marry her perfect match. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Cupid Arrow+ Rally Attack }} Skills Overall Base Set Bridal Cordelia is much like her base version, boasting the same amazing Atk/Spd base spread of 35/35, though has slightly less HP/Def/Res, but nonetheless is near identical to her base. Her base weapon Cupid Bow+ gives allies within two spaces of her a Def/Res boost when she initiates attacks. She carries Rally Attack Speed which is a great support skill for her. Escape Route allows her to remove herself from danger when she is low on health. Breath of Life compounds onto her default weapon to heal and buff allies with that combo. While her base kit leaves little to work with, Bridal Cordelia is considered to be one of the strongest bow users in the game, only being hampered by her limited availability. Counters While she may not carry the flier weakness of her base form, she is even more fragile and needs to stay out of danger, that includes making sure that if she cannot eliminate her target she can retreat to safety. Otherwise, many common units can exploit her low Def/Res, though few can actually kill her in one round. Though her base weapon allows her some breathing room during the enemy phase, most Bridal Cordelia's run Firesweep Bow or Brave Bow, both of which neuter her offensive prowess during the enemy phase. Units who carry Bowbreaker can take the skill's effect to achieve this. Raven Tome users, especially those who carry Triangle Adept equip can easily shut her down. Skill Inheritance Options Cordelia would rather stay in line with her Flier version and thus, she wants to take more Offensive skills and weapons to shine on the battlefield. As mentioned above, Bridal Cordelia commonly runs either Firesweep Bow+ or Brave Bow+, both achieve a similar effect to each other. Either focusing on uncontested damage with the former or trying to Quad attack most enemies with the latter. Luna works well with either weapon as she constantly doubles (or quad in the instance of Brave Bow) keeps the skill constantly active. Both run Life and Death since Cordelia does not care for her low Def/Res enough to worry by the skill's stat penalty in exchange for its bonus. Threaten Defense shaves enemy defenses, giving her attacks more potency. Firesweep Bridal Cordelia tends to take Swordbreaker to give her the means to contest the many Sword threats in the meta while Brave Bow takes Desperation to ensure she can Quad enemies as much as possible. |-|Summer's Arrival= ;Knight Paradise :The sole survivor of Ylisse's pegasus knights. Supremely talented, but not so sure about swimwear. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Shell Lance+ Harsh Command }} Skills Overall Base Set As with her other two versions, Summer Cordelia possesses formidable offensive stats of 32/38, with her Speed being one of the highest among cavalry units. Combining her offensive stats with her cavalry movement makes her a very effective unit for sweeping enemies like her Flier version. Unlike her other two versions, Summer Cordelia has exceptional physical bulk at 41 HP and 28 Defense, with her high Speed ensuring that she takes less hits, as few units have the Speed to double her. Her weapon Shell Lance complements her offensive strength well, as it grants +2 to all her stats when initiating, which can help her deal more damage, secure more doubles, and make her slightly more bulky during the Player Phase. Sturdy Blow adds more Attack and Defense when she initiates, which adds to the effects of Shell Lance+, and Dull Close allows her to negate the field buffs of melee units, which makes it easier for her to deal with units, especially those with movement buffs such as cavalry, armored, and flier units. Counters Summer Cordelia's weakest stat is her Resistance, which makes her vulnerable to most mages, particularly Gunnthra and Nino (SF) due to their color advantage. Dragons such as Fallen Robin(M) and Myrrh are also problematic for her due to their their high Defense and raw Attack, making them difficult to defeat. High defensive units, particularly armored units like Hector are units that Cordelia cannot deal outright damage too. Finally, as a cavalry unit Summer Cordelia is weak to anti-cavalry weapons, making Rhajat and Gerome exceptional counters to her. Skill Inheritance Options Summer Cordelia possesses numerous options for maximizing her offensive prowess. She can use Firesweep Lance extremely well due to preventing enemy counterattacks when initiating, allowing her to attack units unhindered. Summer Cordelia can also use Harmonic Lance to boost her Special's damage, which at times can be critical to defeating a unit. Moonbow and Glimmer are her optimal specials due to having a low cooldown, which she can proc in every combat if used alongside the Heavy Blade Sacred Seal. For Summer Cordelia's A slot, Life and Death further maximizes her offensive stats at the cost of her defensive stats, though with her Firesweep set losing bulk is no issue. Chill Speed helps her guarantee more doubles against speedy units, while Drag Back and Hit and Run can enable her to retreat one space back after initiating combat. Her C skill is flexible, as she can take Even/Odd Speed Wave boosting her Speed even more, or Hone Cavalry to support her cavalry allies. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Lance - E |Item = Bronze Lance }} Supports *Hinoka *Lissa *Sakura *Ryoma *Caeda *Lucina *Oboro Quotes ''Awakening :Cordelia/Awakening Quotes ''Warriors'' :Cordelia/Warriors Quotes ''Heroes'' :Cordelia/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Cordelia - Knight Paragon : Not even peacetime could dull the lovely Cordelia's knightly edge, and she became a figurehead for all Ylissean warriors. It was unrequited love that drove her, many said—though she never stated for whom. ; Cordelia and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Cordelia, above all else. ; Cordelia and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife. Teaching was hard for Cordelia, however, as she was forced to neglect her own gifts. ; Cordelia and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labelled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cordelia defended her husband vehemently and ultimately won him a second chance with his people. ; Cordelia and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Cordelia accepted her husband, scatter-brained gaffes and all, and the two built a happy life together. ; Cordelia and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was never a match for Cordelia, whose shining talents and beauty tended to make her husband look dull. ; Cordelia and Kellam : Not even peace could dull the lovely Cordelia's knightly edge, as she became a figurehead for all Ylissean warriors. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Cordelia and Lon'qu : Lon’qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio’s right-hand man. Cordelia exhibited her usual resilience toward Ferox’s cold winters and enjoyed a peaceful, happy life with her husband. ; Cordelia and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Cordelia herself advanced as a knight, and the couple lived for many long years. ; Cordelia and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. As his wife, Cordelia, was in charge of keeping law and order, Gaius dreaded the thought of seeing her on the job. ; Cordelia and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw Cordelia working diligently as a knight of Ylisse, he decided to clean up his own act and fight by his wife's side. ; Cordelia and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and respected Cordelia like an elder sister. ; Cordelia and Henry : Henry settled down with Cordelia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter grew up in a peaceful world with two loving parents and was said to be a likable girl. ; Cordelia and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Cordelia. The latter, however, continued to train hard as a knight and often answered the exalt's call. Non-Canon Appearances ''Smash Bros. Series'' Cordelia appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as a collectible Trophy. Her trophy features her in her Pegasus Knight class wielding a Brave Lance. One of Lucina's Palette Swaps is based around Cordelia's color scheme. ;3DS Info ''Fire Emblem Ø (Cipher) Cordelia is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Uses While Cordelia doesn't focus on Class-Changed Units like Blue cards generally do, instead being more of a support for Lance and Flying Units, this makes her if anything more useful in multicolor decks compared to other Blue cards. Her Series 1 Cost 1 card is a basic Unit with the ability to Tap herself to move any Allied Unit, fairly common among Cost 1 Flyers, while her Series 4 Cost 1 gains 20 ATK for the battle whenever attacked by an enemy non-Flyer Unit, making her a decent MC choice. Her Promotional Cost 2 gains 10 ATK each turn for the duration of the turn if she is the only Unit on her row between turns, and can give herself 1-2 Range for 1 Bond, but isn't necessary for a Cordelia deck and is instead often picked up by players because it's one of Cipher's fairly rare Swimsuit cards. Her Series 1 3/2 card carries Galeforce, allowing her to Untap herself once a turn when she defeats an enemy Unit in battle, making her very useful for picking off low-ATK Units, and it also has a CCS allowing the player to give all Flyer Units the Lance affinity and 1-2 Range for the turn for just a single Bond, making her an excellent choice for decks with a focus on Triangle Attack cards like the Whitewing sisters. Her Series 4 4/3 allows you to move any one Ally Unit and the end of each player's turn, useful for getting needed Units out of harm's way or bringing attackers to the correct position for battle, and also carries a CCS that buffs all Lance Units during your turn with the type of buff depending on which area of the battlefield she's in - all Lance Units gain 10 ATK for the turn while she's in the Vanguard, and all Lance Units gain 1-2 Range while she's in the Rearguard. Thanks to her useful Skill set, Cordelia manages to be an excellent Unit despite not having as many cards as some of Cipher's many characters, and is a solid choice for any player looking to set up a deck with a focus on Flyer or Lance Units. Etymology Cordelia is a feminine given name, popularly associated with Latin cordis "heart". It was born by the tragic heroine of Shakespeare's King Lear. In the play, the character is unwilling to profess her love to her father, stating "Love, and be silent", reflected in Cordelia's situation with Chrom. Cordelia's Japanese name, Tiamo, comes from the Italian phrase "Ti amo", meaning "I love you", likely referencing her unrequited love for Chrom. In conjunction with her daughter, their names reference "love and peace" in the Japanese version. Trivia *In the concept art from the Knights of Iris book, Cordelia's hair was blue instead of red and she greatly resembled Lucina. *Cordelia's birthday, July 7, is the same day as the Japanese star festival, Tanabata, which is inspired by a folklore story about two lovers that were separated and could only meet once a year on that day. *Cordelia's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her daughter Severa, as well as Caeldori and Flora from Fates. **Cordelia also shares her Japanese Voice actress, Eimi Okada, with Caeldori. *Cordelia is the 4th most popular female character in the Japanese Fire Emblem Awakening popularity poll. *Cordelia's official artwork depicts her wielding a Brave Lance. *Her fondness of Chrom shares similarities to Catria, who also had an unrequited love for Marth. *In Cordelia's S-Support with Robin, Id~(Serenity), is not played. Instead "Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!" is played, the standard S-Support theme for any S-Support not involving Robin. Cordelia shares this trait with Ricken. *Cordelia's confession scene in Awakening portrays her and Robin on a Cliff-Side during the Sunset instead of in the Barracks, making her the only female character with a unique confession backdrop. *Cordelia is the basis for Caeldori, the daughter of Subaki from Fire Emblem Fates. If Selena is Caeldori's mother, Cordelia is mentioned in their support conversations and a unique conversation between them occurs at the end of Caeldori's recruitment. Caeldori and Selena also share a unique A-Support conversation, in which Cordelia is indirectly mentioned. **In Fire Emblem Warriors, Sakura tells Cordelia in a support conversation that Cordelia reminds her of Subaki. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters